Many wireless communication systems, such as wireless local area networks (WLANs) and wireless metropolitan area networks (WMANs), use orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) modulation to achieve high data rates. Error vector magnitude (EVM) is an important parameter to measure signal linearity of the OFDM signal, especially for higher data rates. Many OFDM systems use Time Division Duplexing (TDD). Accordingly, a radio frequency power amplifier in the transmit chain needs to be pulsed on and off during operation. The EVM measured under these conditions is referred to as dynamic EVM. Ideally, dynamic EVM would be the same as static EVM. However, transient effects typically cause dynamic EVM to be higher than static EVM.